Cinderella (1950)/Trivia
Trivia *The voice of Lady Tremaine, Eleanor Audley, also played the voice of the evil Maleficent nine years later in Sleeping Beauty. *When the King and the Grand Duke fall from a chandelier, the infamous Goofy holler ("Ah-ho-ho-ho-hooeeey!!!") is heard. *"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" became a hit single four times, with notable versions by Perry Como and the Fontane Sisters. *Cinderella is one of the fabled "Princesses of Heart" in the Squaresoft game Kingdom Hearts. *Actress Helene Stanley was the live-action model for the title role and would be so again for Sleeping Beauty and Anita Radcliff in One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *Dragonball Z has characters named Majin Bibidi, Majin Babidi, and Majin Buu in reference to "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". *In both Cinderella (1950) and Sleeping Beauty (1959), the main character's friends surprise her with a new dress, calling out "Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! Happy Birthday!" *Not only is the name of the prince never revealed, he is nowhere in the film mentioned as "Prince Charming". *Ilene Woods beat exactly 309 girls for the part of Cinderella, after some demo recordings of her singing a few of the film's songs were presented to Walt Disney. However, she had no idea she was auditioning for the part until Disney contacted her; she initially made the recordings for a few friends who sent them to Disney without telling her. *Hidden Mickey: When Cinderella is singing "Sing, Sweet Nightingale", three bubbles form the head and ears of Mickey Mouse. *The royal proclamation on the castle gate wall reads: " All loyal subjects of his Imperial Majesty are hereby notified by royal proclamation that in regard to a certain glass slipper, it is upon this day decreed that a quest be instituted throughout the length and breadth of our domain. The sole and express purpose of said quest is as follows to wit: That every single maiden in our beloved Kingdom shall try upon her foot this aforementioned slipper of glass, and should one be found whose foot shall properly fit said slipper, such maiden will be acclaimed the subject of this search and the one and only true love of his Royal Highness, our noble Prince. And said Royal Highness will humbly request the hand of said maiden in marriage to rule with him over all the Land as Royal Princess and future Queen." *According to Ilene Woods, who did the voice for Cinderella, it was Walt Disney who suggested the layered harmonies in the "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" sequence. She thinks that it might have been the first time that it was attempted. *It was the first Disney film to have its songs published and copyrighted by the newly created Walt Disney Music Company. Before movie soundtracks became merchandisable, movie songs had little residual value to the film studio that owned them and were often sold off to established music companies for sheet music publication. *The transformation of Cinderella's torn dress to that of the blue ball gown was considered to be Walt Disney's favorite piece of animation. *The profits from the film's release, with the additional profits from record sales, music publishing, publications and other merchandise gave Disney the cash flow to finance a slate of productions (animated and live action), establish his own distribution company, enter television production and begin building Disneyland during the decade. * Chuck Jones does uncredited work on this film * The digitally remastered DVD shows Cinderella as a blonde, when her hair was originally supposed to be titian (light reddish-brown) * Disney Interactive Promo was cut on Version 1, but only Version 2, but now returns in the 1995 VHS of A Goofy Movie. Category:Trivia facts